Dry vibrated or rammed-in-place refractory cements for linings for molten metal furnaces or containers have been known in the literature since at least as early as British Pat. No. 226,801 to Rohn. Such mixes are typically rammed in place between the coil of a coreless induction furnace and a form such as a steel shell (where steel or iron is being melted). The steel shell and added charge is inductively heated and melted to "fire" the refactory lining. Such linings fail by penetration of the melt through the lining by cracking, erosion and too much porosity.
Typically, in ferrous metal melting, such linings may last for less than one week of production.
The use of aluminum metal in refractory mixes, for forming bricks is known. However, no use of fine aluminum in dry vibratory ramming mixes, to oxidize to form alumina, is known, prior to the present invention.